Tormenting the Time Guardian
by The Plutonian
Summary: Sailor Pluto had been guarding those gates for almost longer than she sould remember. Suddenly a man appears. Who is he? Why is he there? Twisted SetsSapphir
1. Intruder

NEW STORY! Okidoo mes amis, je n'ai pas le Sailor Moon. There you have the disclaimer –and its in French at that. Wow! Gawk at it. You dumb schists, not really. More Setsuna-centric goodness. Its really angsty. If you dislike torturing of the Time Guardian, I don't suggest reading it. ~  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed inwardly. She had been standing in that exact position for near an eon. Her legs were beginning to cramp up. Just as she was about to allow a yawn to escape her full red lips, she detected the presence of someone that was not Small Lady or her mother. "Stop! You are not bidden to pass these sacred gates. Leave now or face pain of death," she said cooly as her voice echoed about the endless abyss of the Time Gates.  
  
Laughter was heard. It was cold and heartless. If Pluto had been any less the warrior that she was, that laughter would have sent chills down her spine. A figure appeared. A man stood before her. Looking him over she found him quite handsome. He was taller than she with short-cropped midnight blue hair and harsh blue eyes. What caught her attention was the black upside down crescent moon mark on his forehead. The navy long sleeved shirt he wore fit his broad shoulders perfectly and his white pants fit him well also.  
  
"Now, now, that's no way to greet a guest," his voice was smooth and intoxicating.  
  
She glared. "I demand that you leave. You are not bidden to be here."  
  
"I don't think you can do anything about it, girl."  
  
"Dead scream," she whispered, unleashing her signature attack on him.  
  
He dodged and laughed. "Fiery, aren't we? You've made a mistake by attacking me. Now you won't be able to rid yourself of me." The man released an attack towards her.  
  
Not expecting it, Pluto was not able to dodge. She glared and lunged at him, using her staff as a weapon. The man shoved an elbow into her ribcage before she hit him, causing the guardian to drop her staff. She fell to the ground in pain as the man kicked her. "You are weak," his icy voice said.  
  
"And you are cocky," she spat back.  
  
He slapped her causing the previously kneeling woman to fall to the floor. "Do not disrespect me. Your mouth will get you into trouble and get your allies killed." He bent near to her. "You wouldn't want your beloved monarchs dead, now would you?"  
  
She gasped and jumped up, bashing his head with her staff as she retrieved it. "You cannot kill them. You haven't the power."  
  
He laughed as he stood, not noticing his bleeding skull. "You've just challenged me, Pluto. I'm going to kill you... but first I'm going to find out everything about you. I'm going to figure out your every weakness and create new ones for you. You'll suffer." His laughter was psychotic. "You've no idea what I'm capable of." Then he was gone. He had just disappeared.  
  
Pluto stood there staring blankly for a moment. She didn't know what to make of this man. How did he know her name? How did he know whom she worked for? This was not good. She would have to figure this man out before he attacked the royal family.  
  
The stoic woman's thoughts drifted to her wounds. She'd gather bruises, no doubt. Worse than that, she'd let someone get the better of her. His words rang in her head. "You're weak.... I'm going to kill you........... You've no idea what I'm capable of..." She was being haunted by the demons that these words were turning into in her head.  
  
He was right, she didn't know what he could and could not do. For the first time in her very long life, Pluto was afraid. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for her friends. She feared for the other senshi and for her king and queen, but most of all she feared for the safety of her beloved Small Lady. The young girl would have to stop coming to see her friend. This would bring heartbreak upon both of them.  
  
Just then, the young girl in Pluto's thoughts came. "PUU!" her cry was heard as the little pink-haired girl launched herself into the arms of the guardian.  
  
"Small Lady, I need you to listen to me."  
  
"What is it, Puu? What happened?"  
  
"I need you to stop coming to see me for a while. There are evil men that are coming here and I fear for your safety."  
  
"But what about you, Puu?"  
  
"It is my duty to stay here, darling."  
  
"Was it one of the evil men that hurt you, Puu?"  
  
"Yes, Small Lady, it was."  
  
"Then you can't stay here, Puu! You'll die if you do!"  
  
"That does not matter. Promise me you will stay away from here."  
  
The girl shook her head. "NO! I won't leave you!"  
  
The woman looked saddened. "Tell no one of this information I have given you."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Pluto looked at her friend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Chibi Usa. Goodbye." After saying that, Pluto knocked the young girl out and took her key to the cursed doors. The woman nearly broke into tears as she erased all the memories of herself from the younger girl's memories.  
  
~ END! I'll have the next chapter out soon, I hope. I wanted to post this on February 29 because it'd be cool to say that I posted a story on a day that isn't always there. Please R&R! It would be much apprietated. 


	2. Confusion

Pluto stood there at those gates she hated so much watching those that she cared about. She so longed to be with them. They could know none of this, though. Who was that man? "A new enemy, doubtless," she thought. He was so strong that it was insane. He knew he had power over her, adding to her humiliation. If she could not hold off this one intruder, was she fit for her position?  
  
Shaking off the ideas of doubt, the young looking woman began to train herself if and when that man ever came back. Once surprised, second time not the fool. As she swung her huge staff about, she heard that horrid laughter. Turning, she saw the man once more. His head was swollen and he was angry.  
  
"You're going to pay for the headache you've caused me, wench."  
  
"Wench? Hardly... next I know, you'll be calling me a shrubbery," she retorted. *(see a/n at the bottom)  
  
"You're nothing more."  
  
"I ask you again, please leave."  
  
"I will not..." he grew very close to the impassive senshi. "Did you tell your pathetic little friends about me, senshi?"  
  
"What sort of coward do you take me for? Nay, I've told no one."  
  
"And yet, that annoying little bundle of pink-haired annoyance has managed to come and go from here."  
  
The woman's eyes showed a hint of sadness for a moment. "I sent her away. She doesn't know any more of me than my name. You she knows nothing of."  
  
"Know good and well that though you interest me, your friends do not. If any of them come here, I shall surely kill them in the most painful way my very imaginative mind can conjure. My imagination is indeed colorful, senshi."  
  
This drew a small smirk from her. "I do not care to know what is in your twisted mind, Sapphire."  
  
"That is rather rude," he stated while grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully behind her. He was angry that she had found his name without it being given. "Beg for mercy..."  
  
She stood there, a look of pain across her face. "I will not."  
  
He smirked and gave a last push on it before letting go. Judging by the look of her shoulder, it was dislocated. "Well I'll give it to you anyway, just because you amuse me."  
  
"Oh, well I apologize but I do not feel inclined to be grateful."  
  
The man chuckled and pushed her to the ground, sitting on her stomach. "Oh? Is that so?"  
  
Pluto made a fruitless attempt to hide her fear. "Indeed. Why should I thank you for dislocating my shoulder?"  
  
"Because, dear girl, it was your shoulder and not that of your King or Queen. You look afraid..."  
  
"I... I am not."  
  
"Do not lie to me. What are you afraid I'll do? This?" he asked and then forcefully shoved his lips down upon hers. A muffled protest was heard as she tried without success to remove the attractive man that was forcing her to do these things.  
  
Sapphire pulled away from her smirking at the look on her face. "Or did you expect something worse?"  
  
She couldn't respond, simply stare past him.  
  
"You're not answering me. Oh don't worry, Setsuna, I will take you in time. But before I do that, I'm going to have a bit more fun."  
  
A look of realization crossed the woman's features. He was going to take the only bit of innocence that she had left. His smirk broadened as he slapped her. "You're still not speaking, Pluto. What's wrong? Someone cut out your tongue?" He pondered a moment. "That isn't such a bad idea... but then I cannot hear you beg for my mercy."  
  
She squirmed under his grip. "Let me go," she hissed.  
  
He smirked, looking unusually sadistic, then increasingly angry. "I'd love to stay and torment you, but my brother did something stupid again... I'll see you soon, whether you hope to or not." With that said, Sapphire stood, kicked her wounded arm, and disappeared leaving Setsuna to moan over her shoulder.  
  
Sapphire appeared in Demando's room looking incredibly infuriated. "What is it now, brother? I was having fun."  
  
"Your job, Sapphire, is not to fall in love with Sailor Pluto. You are to keep her busy so that the rest of us may use the Gates of Time," the other man said curtly.  
  
"I am not falling in love. I was tormenting her."  
  
"You kissed her for no real reason."  
  
"I was instilling fear in her."  
  
"Sapphire, don't get weak. Remember, do nothing to the Queen. If Pluto tells anyone of what has happened, make certain that she pays dearly," he smirked, "use whatever method you desire to punish her, though."  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Watch her closely, make sure that she doesn't do anything that might cost us. But don't do anything so obvious that someone is coming and beating her, use small things."  
  
Sapphire nodded. "Yes, I will. I am no fool."  
  
"Good, now go do whatever it is that you do..."  
  
Sapphire left in a much better mood. He stood over the mirror he had spelled in order to watch the Time Guardess. He watched as she left her post to attend some ball on the moon. Immediately Demando was informed and allies were sent into the past.  
  
Sapphire watched her still. He smirked as he watched her dress for this ball. She really was stunningly beautiful. She wore a black evening gown that was rather on the conservative side. Its straps tied behind her neck, leaving the open back to be covered by her dark tresses and no cleavage to be shown. The fabric could not help but hug her curvy figure. He noted this and smirked. She was a sight, but all of this dancing didn't suite her. She was too solitary. He watched as she danced with a handsome looking man and felt anger rise in himself.  
  
Setsuna blushed as she danced with a man named Aemar. He was pleasant to look at, to say the least. He was tall with broad shoulders. "Like Sapphire," she noted and regretted it. "Don't think about that now," she told herself mentally.  
  
"Are you all right, Princess?" his baritone voice asked.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Y- yes, my mind simply wandered. Please forgive me." She felt her blush deepening as she danced. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and his strong face was framed by fiery red locks. He smiled down at her, causing her blush to deepen.  
  
"You are forgiven. Shall we go out into the gardens? So many people grow tiresome."  
  
She nodded. "I agree whole-heartedly." Taking her arm in his, Aemar lead he outside into the lovely rose gardens. She smiled. "They're so beautiful. Its been so long since I've seen living roses, that I almost forgot their scent."  
  
"There are no roses on Pluto?"  
  
"No, there are..." she realized that she was very close to giving away a very important secret to someone she hardly knew. She went on with something else. "Just, with my duties, I am hardly ever able to see let alone apprietate them."  
  
He smiled. "I personally think that you are much prettier than any rose."  
  
She blushed as Sapphire appeared in front of them. "Hello again, Princess. Fancy seeing you here..."  
  
She scowled at him. "Go away Sapphire."  
  
"Why would I do that? Maybe I want to dance with you."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Aemar eyed the two of them. "Princess, it does appear he just wants a dance."  
  
She sighed and eyed Sapphire as he realized he'd actually have to dance with her. "Yes, Princess, a dance. That is all."  
  
Sighing deeply, Setsuna allowed Sapphire to lead her back inside and into a dark corner of the room where they could dance. "Why are you here, Sapphire?" she spat at him.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"You don't like a man that I choose to converse with, so you come here simply to say that?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Well, I really do not care who you like and who you do not like."  
  
"He looks too hungry. He wants to use you. You'll get hurt."  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why are you fussing over it like a child?"  
  
"I'm not. I am just giving you fair warning. He doesn't look at your eyes, but places his eyes should not wander."  
  
She blushed. "How would you know this?"  
  
He shrugged and didn't reply.  
  
"Sapphire, please leave after this dance," she requested softly.  
  
He smirked, "You realize that if I do oblige, it will be painful for you later. I was planning to have a bit of fun."  
  
She cast her gaze away from him. "Do what you will. Just leave."  
  
He nodded. "Fine," he hissed as the dance ended and he disappeared, but not before punching her hard in the stomach.  
  
The rest of the night passed quickly for Setsuna. She was beginning to like this Aemar. Sapphire was wrong. He was a perfect gentleman. She felt herself blushing every time he looked at her. But, she could not help but think of Sapphire. Had he been concerned?  
  
~ End for now... what do you all think?  
  
* oh, shrubbery... I had been referring to the term being used as that which a brothel girl is called 


	3. The Morning After

Sapphire stormed about his room in his brother's palace. He was angry. That woman was impossible. For once in his life he had used his ability to judge people to do something decent. How had she reacted? Oh, she'd not believed him. She had told him to go away! That Pluto-Woman would pay. No one made a fool of him like that.  
  
What would he do with her? Oh, the possibilities. His mind was racing with ideas when a knock was heard at the door. "Enter," he bellowed, his foul mood dripping from his voice.  
  
The door opened and his brother entered. "Sapphire! Just what do you think you are doing with that... woman?"  
  
"I'm toying with her. You want her busy and so shall she be," he replied. "You are interrupting my plotting, Brother."  
  
Demando grumbled. "Whatever you're doing, you put our plans at risk. Why would you go to a gathering of the Moon People? Have you no idea how damaging that could prove?"  
  
Sapphire rolled his eyes. "I know what I am doing, Your Highness."  
  
"Why did you go, Sapphire?" the prince repeated, his authority hanging in his voice.  
  
"That other man could prove to be a danger to my plans. Were he to find out about me, he would surely tell the Queen. That certainly would place a hindrance on the realization of your idealistic world."  
  
Demando nodded. "As you will, but make certain that my Serenity is not harmed. How is this man dangerous? He'll only take more of her time."  
  
"She may tell him about us. Besides, he seems to have his own ill intentions and plans to use our dear Guardian as a tool to set them into place."  
  
"I see. You're protecting her, then?"  
  
"Not really. I simply don't like people interfering with my missions."  
  
"You make no sense, baby brother," Demando said as he clapped Sapphire on the back and left.  
  
Sapphire sighed and watched as Sailor Pluto danced with Aemar. He nearly vomited as he flirted with her shamelessly. She was so dense that she hardly realized he was doing as such. The azure haired man sighed. That woman really got on his nerves. She was so weak.  
  
He sat for hours, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched as she prepared herself for bed. Her body was lovely, and her movements graceful. She was the type of woman that he'd have for a lover were they not enemies. He watched as she closed her lids on those lovely orbs of hers and as her breathing slowed. She looked like an angel when she slept. The hard look that normally graced her features was replaced by a beautiful melancholy smile. It was beautiful –she was suffering and it was entirely his fault.  
  
Had he not been so content with the look on her face, the azure-haired man would have gone to bother her. Sighing, he prepared for bed himself. He would do something or another to her tomorrow.  
  
Setsuna rose early, before dawn. She was happy to know that the feeling of being watched was gone. Stretching, she made herself a mug of tea. Waiting for the water to boil, she dressed herself in a long black dress. As she sipped a mug of her tea she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Putting down the mug, she went and answered it. Aemar stood there. He was smiling. "Good morning, my princess."  
  
"G- good morning, my lord. What has you here so early?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just needed to see you again. I fear that if I spend too long away from you I shall die of heartbreak," he replied as he kissed her fingertips.  
  
She blushed. "I... see. Well, I am afraid I have things to do today so you cannot stay long."  
  
"You can take a day off from your duties, certainly. Come with me. I'll show you a good time."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "I fear that I cannot. I am sorry."  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes, or maybe it was hurt. "Please, princess?"  
  
She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I would, but as the Guardian I cannot take too much time off."  
  
He reached up and gripped her wrist. "Your highness –"  
  
Aemar was cut off by another man entering the room. He came from Setsuna's bedroom. "The lady has things that need to be done, knave. Leave now, or face my wrath," came a cold and eerily familiar voice. It was Sapphire.  
  
Aemar grumbled and left. Looking at where his hand had been, she found it red. He had a strong grip, that much was certain. Suddenly, she felt herself being shoved up against the closed door. "What's wrong, Pluto? You didn't think I'd gone nice, did you?" he sneered at her.  
  
She shuddered. This drew a cruel laugh from the man. She could nearly feel her arms and back bruise as he shoved her against the door again and again. His eyes looked more evil than they had last night. His hands were colder, and his mirth at her pain even more apparent than ever.  
  
"Are you going to cry for me now, Senshi? You know I'd just love to see salty tears fall from those pretty little cheeks of yours," he whispered in her ear. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
"I won't give you the pleasure," she spat at him.  
  
He was smirking again. "You've not yet realized that everything about you is my will. If I will it that you live, you live. If I want you dead, you die. And, if I want you to cry, you shall cry. I'm not afraid to bring a few of your little friends into this, woman."  
  
Fear crossed her features, "You said you wouldn't!"  
  
"So I lied," he shrugged, "but if you cooperate, I'll keep my promise."  
  
She nodded slowly, accepting her fate as his toy to protect the younger senshi. If she could have killed him, she wouldn't have. It would have changed the timelines, and that she was not bidden to do.  
  
"Good girl," his smirk turned into a broad yet crazed grin. "I think I'll leave you to ponder what you've committed to for now, my dear." And then he was gone.  
  
Setsuna slid to the ground, wanting to cry. However, no tears would come. Had she forgotten how? That didn't matter –she had more pressing problems burdening her at the moment. Sapphire had demanded that she conform to his will. (AN: CONFORM?! AAAAAH! FASCIST! NOOOO! DO NOT OBEY! A'ight, I'm done now. BEWAAAAARE THE FASCISTS! MUSSOLINI IS NOT GOD! DON'T HAIL! Really, I'm done.) What if he used her to get into the past? That would be very unfortunate.  
  
By now, all wonderings as to whether or not he had been truly concerned for her last night had faded. It seemed he was simply toying with her mind. He certainly liked to do that a lot. Sighing, she stood and walked outside. Allowing her feet to take her wherever they pleased to go, Setsuna let her mind wander.  
  
She found herself in the palace gardens. The sun glistening on the morning dew was lovely. "It rained late last night," she noted in her head.  
  
"Setsuna!" someone called. She turned to find Michiru and Haruka walking towards her, Michiru waving.  
  
She hugged the two women when they caught up to her, hiding her wince as Haruka patted her back with a goofy grin. "What has you two up so early," she asked.  
  
"Oh, we just felt like taking an early morning stroll through the gardens before breakfast," Michiru said happily, entwining her fingers with those of the yawning Haruka.  
  
"You wanted to 'take an early morning stroll through the gardens before breakfast' -I wanted to sleep," Haruka stated irritably.  
  
This drew a giggle out of Setsuna. She watched silently as the couple bickered playfully. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Michiru called her name, waving her hand in the green haired woman's face. "Hm," she asked, shaking her head.  
  
"You were spacing out. I said 'isn't that guy over there with the blue hair one you were dancing with last night?'"  
  
Looking at where Michiru was pointing, Setsuna gasped. It was Sapphire. He was sitting on a bench, sketching the blue-purple roses in front of him. She nodded slowly.  
  
The three of them noticed Aemar walking into the gardens as well. Setsuna dragged the other two behind a huge oak tree. Motioning for them to be quiet, the three of them listened to the men converse.  
  
"You again," Aemar spat as he approached.  
  
Sapphire looked up. "Oh, hello," he said with a smile so fake Setsuna wanted to give him acting lessons.  
  
"I suggest you stay away from Princess Setsuna, or you shall regret it," Aemar said.  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "I don't really think you could do anything to me. Besides, I don't see your name on her, pirate."  
  
"Pirate? Why do you say that?"  
  
"You are greedy. And, you look like the type to go about commandeering."  
  
Aemar growled. "I am no scoundrel."  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "You're in my light, laddie."  
  
Suddenly, Setsuna was watching Aemar smack Sapphire so hard that he fell over the bench's back. Sapphire stood slowly. He wasn't hurt –he was angry. The others mistook it for injury, though.  
  
He moved to fast for any of them to see. Setsuna blinked, and in the time it took her eyes to reopen Aemar was on the ground, clutching a bleeding sword arm. Sapphire was gone, but his sketchbook remained. Quickly, Aemar stood and ran off. When she turned, Haruka and Michiru were gone. She was the only one in the garden once more.  
  
She stood and walked over to the bench Sapphire had been sitting on. She picked up the book and gasped at what she saw. Sapphire had drawn her amongst the roses. They encircled her, but did not seem to trap her. None of the thorns were digging into her skin, surprisingly. It seemed, though, that there was the most detail in her eyes. This rough sketch looked exactly like her.  
  
She sat and stared at this for hours. She really didn't know how long it was. When she came out of her trance, though, the evening chill had set in. She shivered as a cool breeze swept past. Had she really sat there all day?  
  
END for now! I don't know how well this turned out, as it is only 9 AM. I'd apprietate all responses, though. I hope to get another chapter out sooner than this one came. 


End file.
